Down we Fall
by SplashofTime
Summary: While following an alien signal the Ianto literally falls into trouble and the rest of the team have to fight to keep Jack and Ianto alive from above them after they take a massive fall down a hole in the ground. But can they get them out in time? Janto
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have finally gotten round to writing a Torchwood fan fiction. This is set after series one episode nine and before episode ten.

Summary: While following an alien signal the Ianto literally falls into trouble and the rest of the team have to fight to keep Jack and Ianto alive from above them after they take a massive fall down a hole in the ground. But can they get them out in time?

* * *

The black SUV pulled up at the edge of the woods, stopping just by the entrance. Bute Park was a popular place in Cardiff and in the school holidays it was almost always occupied. Coopers field was a wide open stretch of land just outside the woods which was most of the children played, but some would be brave enough to venture into the woods that were behind the field.

But not today. Captain Jack Harkness may be a terrible parker, but when it came to getting access to crime scenes he was always able to get his way and that was exactly what he had done today. As soon as Tosh had told him that she found an alien signal in the wood he was on the phone to someone getting them to close the place off for a day.

Some people looked at their badly parked SUV with curiosity, while some completely ignored their arrival and others watched as the five of them made their way into the closed of wood without anyone stopping them.

Jack walked in front of everyone else and Gwen walked beside Ianto and Owen while Tosh walked behind them with a small handheld device that was still following the alien signal, which was now apparently appearing at different ends of the woods.

Captain Jack came to a halt a little way into the woods and turned to Tosh, who showed him the screen with the alien signals before he turned to the rest of his team and they could instantly tell that he was going to hand out orders.

"Right Owen go with Tosh and search the West side of the wood. Ianto and Gwen you come with me and we'll search the East side and see where this alien signal is actually coming from." When Jack finished the team spilt up and headed off in the two directions.

* * *

Jack, Gwen and Ianto looked around walking in a line, their feet crunching the leaves that were beneath them as they walked constantly creating some form of sound which was always a giveaway, especially when the woods were closed off to everyone else, but them.

"Do we have any idea what we're looking for?" Gwen asked Jack as they continued to make their way further into the dense mix of trees, leaves and green plants.

"I don't have a clue," Jack replied his American accent a prominent feature in his voice, "It might not even be anything at all."

"Great. I'd rather be back at the hub than traipsing through a wood." Gwen mumbled back.

"And what do you think I rather be doing?" Jack questioned, "Ianto can't make me any tea or coffee in the middle of the woods and-"

"Shh." Ianto interrupted the pair's conversation stepping in between the two as he had fallen behind when they had started talking as he was paying more attention to his surroundings. After all you never know when you might get lost or what you might miss seeing out of the corner of your eye when you're talking and not paying your full attention to something.

"But Ianto I was just-" Jack tried to continue speaking only to get Ianto placing a hand on his arm and pointing in the direction of some thick trees. The Captain moved slightly to get a better look between the small gaps that he could find.

Behind the thick trees it seemed that there were more leaves covering the ground and some thinner trees. As quietly as he could he shifted his weight and made some hand signals for Ianto to go round the left, Gwen to go straight ahead and he would go right. That way they would each be covering a side and if that noise was coming from an alien they should be able to corner it.

The three headed off in their separate directions and the only noise that Jack could hear as he walked was his own breathing and the crunching of the leaves under his shoes. The walk around the edge of the thick trees was taking him longer than he had first thought it would. Everything seemed to go silent for a moment, even though the floor was still covered with leaves, Jack didn't seem to be able to hear the crunching sound.

The walk was turning into a slightly peaceful walk for Jack, but he still walked slowly, ready for a fight in case anything should try and jump out at him. But then a loud scream echoed through the woods and Jack turned his head to the direction that he had sent Gwen and Ianto in, however that scream sounded too masculine for it to be Gwen, so it had to be Ianto.

He stayed put for a moment to quickly check that he had his gun, which to his relief he did, before sprinting off in that direction, his coat blowing back in the wind as he ran.

* * *

Gwen made her way up at bank which brought her to the end of the thick trees and when she looked up she could see the sun blaring down at her. With her standing still the only noise was her breathing and Gwen took in a deep breath as she stopped to rest for a moment after walking up that bank the muscles in her legs were aching.

Suddenly a loud shout or even a scream ripped through the silent atmosphere and Gwen could instantly recognise it as Ianto.

She started running in the direction that the noise had come from and the closer she got the more her muscles ached, but she didn't dare stop running. She was closer now that almost every tree she passed was thin, with branches that bared no leaves. And then she heard it that same shout again.

Not being able to see her friend he did the only thing that she could think to do, shout. "Ianto. Ianto."

"Gwen" The Welshwoman recognised his voice easily as well as his Welsh accent and she ran towards where the voice had come from and then she heard his voice again, with a slightly more desperate edge to it. "Help!"

"Ianto, Ianto." Gwen suddenly spotted the suit wearing Welshman holding onto the side of a chuck of solid rock and vines trying not to fall down into the hole that was below him. She knelt down and looked at the situation and realised sadly that she was no help to Ianto, she couldn't pull him back up she needed Jack to help her.

"Gwen please help me!"

"Ianto, Gwen!" Jack's voice broke through the trees as he rushed towards the Gwen and the Welshman, who he hadn't yet noticed, however when he got close enough to see he quickly kneeled down beside Gwen and extended a hand to Ianto.

"Grab my hand Ianto, grab my hand." Ianto tried to grab a hold of Jack's hand, but every time he almost reached him he slipped further down into the hole.

"I can't."

"Yes Ianto you can, come on." The more he kept trying to reach him, the more he slipped and the more he slipped, the more he panicked. "Gwen help me would you!" Jack felt bad for shouting at his friend, but he was desperate to get Ianto out of danger.

Gwen reached out one of her hands and tried to grab a hold of Ianto, but she too failed to reach him and Ianto was now slipping further down, out of their reach.

"Hang on Ianto." Gwen told her as she sat back up, pulling her hand away and taking a quick look around before shouting, "Help! Owen, Tosh, somebody help us!" She knew that it was unlikely the others would hear them over on the other side of the wood, but she had to try, because she didn't know about Ianto, but she was defiantly panicking for how they were going to get out of this.

Jack suddenly managed to get a grip on Ianto's right arm as he slipped and with his strength, he was able to pull him back up slightly and he was able to get a better grip on the side that was if there weren't so many leaves in his way. If there hadn't been then he might have been able to hold on.

But his grip slipped, he fell and once again, he shouted out in fear

The Torchwood leader kept his grip on his friends arm and fell down with him. Gwen reached out and tried to grab a hold of Jack in order to stop him falling, but she missed and even if she had managed to grab a hold of him, her strength wasn't strong enough to hold them both up.

As Ianto and Jack fell a ton of leaves and debris followed them down. The fall didn't seem too far and some light still shone down on them in places. Jack grabbed his left leg as soon as he hit the ground, pain suddenly flaring up it and he could only presume that he had hit it on the side of one of the stones that was sticking out as he fell.

Ianto had a hold of his right arm, the same one that Jack had been holding when they had fallen and there was now an open gash on the right side of his forehead and a cut on the left side of his lip, both of which had fresh, red blood flowing from them.

"Ianto." Jack wasn't sure that he had even said his name for a minute when he didn't answer, but even when he said it again Ianto still made no movement, which worried Jack and he could only hope that Ianto was just unconscious.

Jack moved his arm to his side, where his gun should be to find it missing. It made sense that he had left it up on the leaves as he had thrown it down when he realised how much trouble Ianto was in. After all, he had only drawn it in the first place, because he thought that he had found the alien that Tosh picked up a signal of.

"Jack, Ianto, are you alright, answer me, please!" Gwen's voice shouted down reaching Jack's ears. She sounded worried and desperate to hear them reply to her.

"Gwen!" The Captain shouted back, surprised by how loud his voice was considering the fall that he had just taken. He shuffled over into the light the best that he could, minding his injured leg, to allow Gwen to see him better. Jack noticed her relax slightly when she noticed the face that was attempting to smile up at her.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" The Welshwoman asked her boss as she looked down into the hole, trying to see what state Ianto was in as she could only half see him from where she was and from how the light was shining down on him.

"I'm alright, knocked my leg, but I think Ianto's gonna need a doctor."

"I could try and find Owen and see-"

"No, ring an ambulance Gwen." Jack cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "Even if you can get Owen here, there's no way that he can get down here safely. I'll check on Ianto while you do that and my gun's up there somewhere if you should need it. Don't let your guard down just, because of this little problem."

Gwen nodded before pulling her bag over her head, opening it up and grabbing out her mobile phone and dialling nine, nine, nine as quickly as she could. She was surprised to have any signal in the middle of the woods, but she wasn't complaining about that fact as she heard a voice say 'Emergency services, which service do you require?' on the other end of the line.

"Ambulance, something medical I don't really know." She replied quickly, trying to stay as calm as she could to make sure that they defiantly heard her clearly as she explained the situation and understood that they needed to get here pretty much straight away.

Small stones and leaves continued to fall down as Jack made his way over to be beside Ianto. A particularly big stone made a long cut on his cheek as he shuffled across the ground, which some blood started to flow out of.

"Ianto can you hear me?" Jack still received no answer and decided – although it as probably a stupid idea considering his injured leg – to go even closer to Ianto than he already was. So he began shuffling again until he was close enough that he could manage to touch Ianto.

"Jack!" For a moment Jack thought that Ianto had just woken up and called out to him, before he remembered Gwen was still up above them, "Their on their way to us now. How's Ianto?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment before looking up at the hole that they had fallen through, "He's unconscious. I can see a cut on his forehead and his lip and he's holding his right arm, so I'm not sure, but it's likely to be injured."

"Okay. Do you know how far down you are?"

"I think about 20 feet." He called back up to her in reply. Down where Ianto had landed it was considerably darker than where Jack had landed and he found that he was struggling to see the extent to Ianto's injuries as well as his own. Then an idea came to him and he looked up to where Gwen was sat, still looking down at them.

"Gwen in Ianto's rucksack, I think it's still up there to your left I believe." He paused for a minute as Gwen disappeared before reappearing with a quick _'Got it' _as she held the rucksack for Jack to see, "There should be some police tape. Put that around the trees, but before you do that take Ianto's phone out of it and place it in your pocket and then can you chuck the rucksack down to me please?"

"Sure." Gwen replied as she pulled out the police type and placed it beside her and then removed Ianto's mobile and placed it in her jacket pocket. She zipped up the rucksack and looked down at Jack who nodded to her and so she dropped the rucksack down, watching as it landed on the floor and hearing Jack shout up a simple _'Thank you' _before she got up and started to place the police tape around the outlying trees.

Jack pulled Ianto's rucksack closer to him and unzipped it pulling out the small torch that Ianto kept in there.

Jack flicked the torch on and carefully looked around first, deciding that Ianto seemed to be in a relatively safe area for now until he knew whether or not it was safe to move him once again looked to Ianto's bag finding a spare jacket packed in there and then he found himself smiling slightly when he saw Ianto's gun down at the bottom of the bag, however his smile faded when he couldn't find any first aid kit, meaning that Owen had it this time.

* * *

Owen and Tosh walked in silence with a slight difference in space between them by a few feet. Both had their guns drawn and Toshiko also held her scanner in her left hand as they walked. In the past few minutes it had become quite windy and slightly colder than it had when they had arrived although it was only around eleven o clock.

A loud shouting sound fell through the trees and startled both Owen and Tosh who started looking around them to try and source out the sound. Neither of them could find anything that could have caused it and so continued walking on, completely unaware of what was happening down the other end of the woods and the trouble that Jack and Ianto were in.

* * *

Jack shone the torch over onto Ianto's body. In the light of the torch he could see that Ianto was breathing, his chest rising up and down. He looked at Ianto's forehead to see that it was still bleeding, although probably slower than it would be if he was sat up and the same probably went for his lip. However, Jack made a mental note to sit him up before letting him talk as the blood would probably run down into his mouth.

Then he moved the torch down to be over Ianto's arm, which he carefully removed his left hand from before gently picking up his right arm to see what he had done to it. Ianto also chose that point to groan before blinking his eyes open and looking up at Jack from where he lay on the hard ground.

"J..Jack?"

"Yeah Ianto it's me, now can I help you to sit up?" Jack asked, but it wasn't really that much of a question as he moved to help Ianto sit up. Things seemed to be going to well, but Jack didn't see what else could happen until the Welshman tried to bring his legs closer to him, but instead shouted out in pain when he tried to move his right one.

"Ianto what's wrong?" Jack asked as Ianto leaned his back against him, "Is it your leg?" Ianto shook his head against the Captain's chest.

"No I think it's my ankle." Ianto told him, but obviously he was in a lot of pain as he was almost gritting his teeth as he spoke, "Are we going to get out of this?" There was obvious fear lacing Ianto's voice as Jack carefully wrapped his arms around Ianto's fragile bodies frame.

"Of course we are, don't worry." Jack looked up to where Gwen was sat previously and was about to call her when she appeared in his line of vision.

"Jack is everything alright I heard someone shout."

"Yeah it was Ianto, he's awake now, but I think he's quite badly injured, how's that ambulance and rescue team coming along?"

"I'm not sure they should be here soon."

"How long is soon?"

"I..I..I'm going to try and call Owen and Tosh."

Gwen disappeared from Jack and Ianto's view and the American turned his attention back to Ianto, attempting to stop the bleeding on his forehead and lip.

* * *

Owen and Tosh were startled by Owen's mobile ringing which he quickly went to answer once he realised that it was his phone and not someone else's or something alien.

"Hello."

"_Owen it's Gwen. We need you and Tosh to come and meet us."_

"Why? Where are you what's happened?" Tosh looked up at Owen worry making its way onto her face as she only heard half of the conversation that was beginning to sound quite bad.

"_It's hard to explain, but Jack and Ianto are injured and I don't know how long the ambulance and rescue team are going to be and you have to help us, because I have no clue what to do."_

"Alright Gwen stay calm me and Tosh are on our way over where exactly are you?"

"_Well we went east from our start point and then if you go along to the West slightly when you get to a bank of trees and then you should see some police like tape of Ianto's you can't miss it."_

"Okay hang on." With that Owen ended the call, placed his mobile back into his pocket and his put his gun away. Tosh did the same with hers and at the same time asked the question that she had been dying to ask during that whole phone call.

"What's happened?"

"From what Gwen said Jack and Ianto are injured, they've called an ambulance and a rescue team, so I have no clue what's happened, but it must be pretty bad." And with that the two ran off in a hurry to get to Gwen, Jack and Ianto.

* * *

Gwen was pacing across the leave covered ground while she waited for Owen, Tosh, the ambulance and the rescue team to hurry up and get here. She knew that it was the school holidays, but surely the traffic wasn't too busy.

Down below her leaves and debris continued to fall down onto the ground by Jack and Ianto, who was still leaning against the Captain chest.

"I should have stayed back at the tourist office." Ianto's Welsh voice broke the silence his accent bouncing off of the stone walls and back into Jack's ears.

"No we need you to help us."

"I don't think everyone else thinks that." Ianto replied before hissing out in pain and carefully lent his head back, so that it too was resting on Jack's chest, shutting his eyes tightly trying to ignore the blinding pain. Jack kept his arms around Ianto and carefully brought a hand up to his face to wipe at the cut on his cheek before looking back down at Ianto.

Although Jack thought he needed Ianto to come with them, he couldn't help but wish that he hadn't told Ianto to come with them this time. If he hadn't this might not have happened to him.

"This is all my fault."

"I don't b..blame you Jack." Ianto replied almost in a whisper as pain continued to run through him.

Jack shook his head. It didn't matter whether Ianto blamed him or not, because he couldn't stop blaming himself.

* * *

Okay I hope you like it, I'll try and have the next chapter up in a few days, so Saturday or Sunday I hope. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect 4 reviews on this first chapter, so thanks for that. This chapter seems to move as if the stories going to be over soon, which it isn't as I still have a few more chapters planned.

* * *

Owen and Tosh had quickly made their way back towards the point that they had split up in to the two smaller groups before heading east from there, finding the bank of trees was harder than they had originally thought it would be and Owen was looking at the ground, trying to see if he could find any footprints to follow. Toshiko wasn't surprised that he was able to find none at all.

Toshiko pulled a different device out of her shoulder bag and typed in Gwen's mobile number before a blue dot appeared on the screen and a blue line from where she was stood, showing the easiest pathway to get to her.

"Owen, this way." Toshiko called pointing towards one of the banks that was just ahead of them, Owen quickly ran over to follow her before speaking.

"And how do you know that it's this way?"

"Because I'm tracking Gwen's mobile now let's go."

"Oh of course, you couldn't have done that minutes ago." Toshiko took no notice of Owen's comment and just kept going up the bank, she knew that he would follow her eventually before she got too far out of his sight..

After making it up the bank Owen drew his gun. Tosh now followed behind him slightly and even after telling Owen plenty of times that she wasn't picking up any alien signal in the near area around them, he still refused to put it down.

As they were told the police tape was around the trees, clearly not done by Ianto, as his would always be completely straight, but still it served as a perfect marker if you wanted to find somebody. The pair ducked under the tape without really knowing what to say. Gwen turned around at hearing their presence, slightly shocked at first, standing quickly with Jack's gun in her hand.

Owen held his hands up before putting his gun away as Gwen lowered Jack's and made her way over to the two of them.

"Okay what's happened?" Owen asked Gwen as she stopped in front of them, before looking back in the direction that she had come from.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I heard someone shout and when I got here I found Ianto holding onto the side of some rocks above a giant hole. Jack ran over and tried to help him, managed to grab his arm, but then Ianto fell and Jack fell with him and he said that Ianto needed a doctor and there both injured and I don't know what to do." Gwen was generally upset as she made her way towards where Ianto and Jack were.

"It will be okay Gwen." Owen said causing Gwen to turn around and face him again.

"How will it be okay, we can't help them from up here and their both injured and... and-" Owen wrapped an arm around Gwen shoulders and lead her back to where she had been sat previously. Tosh followed, placing both of alien tracking device and mobile tracking device in her bag before sitting down next to Gwen.

Owen removed the arm that was around here shoulder and looked at the whole in the ground. "So they fell down here, yeah?"

Gwen nodded.

"Jack, Ianto, how're you doing down there?" Owen called.

Talking could be heard above them and Jack wondered if it was Owen and Tosh or their rescue team. That was until he heard Owen's familiar voice calling down to them.

"Alright for now, have you got a rescue team with you by any chance?"

"No, but I have a first aid kit."

"Owen that's not very helpful to have up here since they need it down there." Toshiko pointed out as she looked around the edge of the hole.

"Then I'll go down." Owen made to move forwards, but was quickly stopped by Gwen.

"You can't." She told him as she reached a hand out to grab his arm, "How would you even get down there?"

"I'll climb." Owen spoke as if that was the most obvious thing ever and made to move once again, but was stopped by a chorus of three different voices all shouting no at him very loudly.

"Owen don't you dare climb down here." Jack shouted up to him and every one of them knew that you had to follow the bosses orders or in their case Captains.

"Alright I won't. Make your mind up." Of course Owen mumbled the last bit to himself.

Silence washed over the group as Toshiko continued to make her way around the edge of the hole looking at every rock and every possible danger to Jack and Ianto or any risk of the whole thing collapsing in on them. Sirens broke the silence, not voices. Gwen recognised it as police sirens straight away and instantly recognised the man who stepped out of the car to be Andy.

"Police are here." Owen shouted down again, his voice being the loudest and Gwen was losing hers from all of the shouting that she had done earlier.

"Great that's just brilliantly helpful." Jack mumbled.

"What is?" Ianto's slightly muffled voice as his head lolled freely against Jack.

"Don't worry it's just the police."

Owen was instantly on his feet and walking over to meet Gwen and Andy while some other officers climbed out of the car. He was desperate to ask them a question that he hoped they could answer.

"Can you get me down there?"

"Sorry what?" Andy asked slightly shocked that Owen wanted to go down into the way of danger.

"He can help them." Gwen pushed her old friend from the police.

"I couldn't do that. The fact that they've fallen down means that it's not safe, which means that I really shouldn't send you down there either." Owen sighed and Gwen looked down to the floor, Toshiko hadn't looked up from her study of the rocks at the side.

Andy, Owen and Gwen joined her at looking down as she had now managed to go around the full circle of the hole.

"Owen what's going on up there?" Jack asked as he lightly shook Ianto in an attempt to keep him awake.

"The police are deciding to be idiots." He looked to Andy as he said this, "What about you?"

"Ianto's falling asleep." Jack needed to say no more at all to get Owen even more desperate to get down there.

"Let me go down and help them." Owen almost shouted.

"I said no, it's not safe." Andy told him.

"Actually it is safe or now, but it could get worse the longer you leave it. My advice would be that you get them both out of there as soon as possible and the easiest way to do that is to send down a doctor to check on their injuries and then get them out of there." Toshiko told Andy.

"But we're still waiting for-"

"The ambulance to arrive, yeah we know." Owen interrupted, "Well I'm a doctor. So hurry up and send me down there."

It took a few minutes to set up a system that could get Owen down safely, but eventually that was sorted and Owen was throwing on a harness and his rucksack with his first aid kit in. Toshiko had continued searching for alien activity while Gwen had sat by the edge of the rocks and helped whenever there was something that she could do.

"Jack mind out in a minute we're sending Owen down to you with a first aid kit." Gwen called down to the Captain and Ianto – who wasn't really listening – to warn them that Owen was on his way down, just in case he fell on them.

"_Cave rescue on its way ETA one hour. Over" _A voice off of a radio spoke.

"Yeah could you see if they could hurry that up?" Owen asked as he finished clipping the harness on and clipping on the rope to that.

"But you aren't even down there yet, how do you know they need to hurry up?" Andy asked and as far as Owen was concern he was getting very annoyed, of course he could have put annoyed in different words, but they didn't seem to fit this current situation, so he decided to put it in a different way instead.

"If you had say twenty people in a fire would you wait an hour or try and get them out straight away?" He asked, but he didn't really say it as a question as it wasn't on in a way.

"Get them out of there of course."

"And if you had the top ten wanted criminals running around Cardiff would you wait until they murdered everyone or would you try to find them?"

"Try and find them."

"And if you were stuck in your police car falling off a bridge would you-"

"Yes alright I see your point, I tell them to hurry up." Andy replied angrily, before walking off towards his police car in annoyance with the doctor.

"Did you really have to use all of those examples Owen?" Toshiko asked.

"It worked didn't it?" It did and you had to give him credit for that.

A moment later Owen was being sent down into the hole. The further down he went the more debris followed him, which was okay for him as he was wearing a hard hat, but he was being extremely careful as both Ianto and Jack weren't.

When he reached the bottom he made sure that his feet were firmly on the ground before unclipping the rope.

"Owen are you ok?" Gwen called down as he sent the rope back up to them.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm safe." He turned around and flipped his torch on as he did so. He could already see the small amount of light from Jack's torch. He was sure that it had gotten darker since he had first arrived even though the sun was now directly above them and unknowingly to him, Gwen and Tosh were thinking the same.

"Jack." Owen's voice bounced off the rocky walls making it sound so much louder than he had actually originally said it.

"Nice of you to join us Owen." Was the only reply that he was given, but it was enough to tell him that captain jack was alright.

"You're welcome." He replied as he made his way over to where the pair were, "How's Ianto?"

"Half awake, half asleep, oh and I think he mentioned that there was something wrong with his ankle, right before you ask."

"Okay, what about you?"

"Left leg, nothing to worry about for a moment, so sort Ianto out first."

"Alright, Ianto are you awake?"

"Y..yeah, wait Owen? W..what are you-?"

"I'm helping you and Jack until the ambulance gets here. I am a doctor remember."

"You never let us forget it." Ianto replied, seeming to be slightly more awake now.

"Yeah well we can discuss that later."

"I'll hold you to that Owen." Jack replied before turning back to Ianto, "I managed to stop his lip bleeding, his forehead's not bleeding as much as it was. I'm not sure what's wrong with him arm and I haven't even looked at his ankle."

"Okay let me see his forehead first." Owen told Jack as Jack lifted Ianto's head from his chest. Owen looked at his forehead for a minute before looking around his first aid kit, soon finding what he was looking for. "Hold this for me." The doctor told the Captain as he placed some cloth over the wound on Ianto's forehead.

"So, how is it?" Jack asked as he held the cloth with Ianto starring up at him.

"It's not to major, it just looks worse, because cuts on the head and face bleed more than anywhere else on the body as there are more blood vessels in the skin there." Owen told Jack as he moved down to look at Ianto's arm, "Dislocated at the elbow, probably from your grip on him, you're stronger than you know I think Jack."

"Well I would usually take that as a compliment, but in this current situation, I don't think that I can do that."

"Good you're learning something from Ianto anyway this might hurt him." Owen had barely finished speaking when Ianto cried out as Owen pulled his elbow back into place, but a moment later the Welshman defiantly felt better than he had before. Owen had turned his attention to Ianto's ankle, but wasn't exactly sure what Jack thought was wrong with it.

He picked his torch up to see if he could get a better look. Jack, Ianto and Owen sat in silence once again as the doctor conducted his examination. And there was Owen thinking he would have left this behind when he joined Torchwood.

"It looks like he's sprained it, so it should be alright in a few days if he stays off of it." Jack nodded satisfied with what Owen had said, after all he was Doctor Harper, "What about you? You said something about an injured leg?"

"Don't worry about it Owen, it's not serious." Jack insisted, Ianto just looked at him from his position against the captain's chest and Owen opened his mouth to speak.

"We've got time-"

"Leave it."

"Let him look at it Jack," Ianto's voice was louder now and both Jack and Owen were looking at him, "Please?" Ianto's voice sounded like he was asking it as a question, however Jack knew that he meant it as more of an order, so – although it was completely unlike him to do so – he gave in and allowed Owen to look at it.

* * *

Toshiko was fiddling with her laptop looking at nothing in particular. She was monitoring the rift as well as trying to find the alien signal that was still present.

"You alright?" Gwen asked as she walked back over to where Tosh was sat. She had been talking to Andy about him getting people to hurry and get here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how Owen's doing down there with Jack and Ianto."

"He's probably fine. Owen's a really good doctor, besides he's been down there for what ten minutes with no problems," Gwen said as she sat down next to her friend, "Andy says that they should be here in half an hour."

"That's good." Tosh didn't really know what else to say, so she and Gwen moved onto talk about what type of alien they thought they were chasing.

* * *

"Jack how could you say that this wasn't bad?" Owen asked fully.

"Well I've had worse."

"Yes, but you've got a broken tibia and patella and you didn't want to even let me check it? Whoa I'm glad I have Ianto here to talk sense into you."

Ianto and Jack just smiled. Owen got up and walked over to where the hole had the most light (the same point where they had lowered him down to) and looked up trying to see Gwen or Tosh or maybe even Andy.

"Gwen how much longer do we need to wait?"

"About half an hour Owen." Gwen called before the voice changed to be that of Tosh's, "How are you all doing down there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ianto and Jack should be alright as well, they were both quite lucky really. It could have been a lot worse." With that said Owen walked away from the light and back into the darker part of the collapsed ground. As he made his way back to where Ianto and Jack were sat he couldn't help, but think how good a trap this hole would be for an alien.

If it was running away from them at a fast pace it might not notice it or it could be really stupid or – well there were quite a few others, but Owen decided against making a list – at least that was after he realised that he could almost be calling Jack and Ianto stupid for falling down into it. And he wouldn't want to do that.

Defiantly not, Jack would kill him. Injured or not.

Owen felt something hit his head, well not his head exactly, but his hard hat. He looked down at the ground to see that it was a rock. Not exactly a small rock, but it was relatively bigger than the small pebbles that children collected on a day trip with the family or their friends to the local beach.

Ianto looked up at him, noticing that he had stopped walking. Jack, who still had Ianto leaning against him, noticed the way that Ianto was looking and followed the youngers line of eye sight.

* * *

Leaves continued to fall, but Tosh and Gwen weren't really watching them anymore, after hearing from Owen that things were going alright down there, they were now looking intently at Tosh's computer screen. Both girls were excited at creating a new version of one of Tosh's devices. Originally it had been one of her many alien tracking devices, but with a few updates they had turned it into a Weevil tracking device in particular.

What made their new device even more exciting was that it worked and the screen was showing were a Weevil should be. Tosh had at first thought that it was wrong, however after checking her other device – the same one that they had been following earlier – she found that it was a Weevil that they had been trying to catch all along.

A slight bang was heard, pulling both Tosh and Gwen's heads up from the technology to look at the hole. A few medium sized rocks were slipping down and presumably hitting some more rocks further down as it was either that or Owen's hard hat.

Then before either of them knew what was really happening they were on their feet shouting.

* * *

Owen was aware that both Jack and Ianto were staring at him, but he didn't really mind at the minute.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Jack asked and the doctor knew that if he could have made his way over to join him them he would have done so.

Owen made his way back over and sat down looking through his first aid kit, deciding that he would give Jack something for the pain that he knew must be present in his leg. As he worked more debris and leaves started to fall down onto them. He was concerned as to how they were reaching the area where they all were now.

"Alright Jack I'm going to give you-" Owen didn't get to finish his sentence as he suddenly looked up only to find a flurry of debris falling on to his head like heavy rain. Jack wanted to pull Ianto closer as a natural reaction, but he managed to stop himself from doing so.

Owen was about to rise onto his feet to move out of the way of the falling items, but he didn't get anywhere as some of the side rocks gave way, falling out of the rocky side in giant clusters of stone, forming five or six massive boulders, which made everything go a lot darker.

Unluckily for all of them Owen realised slightly too late, what was happening, Jack had seen what was going on just before him and had to force himself to let go of his hold on Ianto, pushing him away from his body. Due to his leg he couldn't move and Owen couldn't get up from the floor in time as everything caved in.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the cliff hanger with that turn of events, but I plan have the next chapter up in a few days, so it shouldn't be too long a wait. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, sorry about this being slightly later than I wanted it to be, but my next update should be quicker.

* * *

Ianto groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to pull himself up, but a dull aching pain in his ribs stopped him. The light of a torch shown across from where it lay on the ground, illuminating him and the leaves that had fallen on the ground.

Using the wall Ianto managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. Reaching across with his left hand he managed to grab the torch and turn it around, so that it was facing the other way, where he, Jack and Owen had previously been sat. The first aid kit still sat on the ground beside it was a giant collection of rocks that had fallen in on top of them.

He could hear Gwen and Tosh's voice shouting from above them. His slightly blurred vision began to clear and he could see everything a lot clearer.

"Jack? Owen?" Ianto questioned the air. He looked around the place and then up at the opening where more leaves and small rocks were falling down. For a moment Ianto thought that he was the only one awake until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye in the same direction that Owen and Jack were in.

"Ianto?" The voice was obviously Owen's and not Jack's, which saddened Ianto slightly, but still it was good to know that he wasn't the only one awake, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." The Doctor managed to climb to his feet seeming to be relatively unscathed from the rock fall.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah I got lucky." Owen replied as he made his way to the first aid kit. It was only then that Ianto noticed that he was cradling his right arm. He too could hear Gwen and Tosh's voices, but he was choosing to ignore them for a moment, "Ianto can you try and shuffle over here, I'd like to have you in my line of sight."

The Welshman shuffled towards Owen as well as he could. Once he'd reached the Doctor Owen seemed a lot happier and turned around to face the direction that he had just come from.

"Jack? You alright mate?" Silence was the only thing that reached the pairs ears for a moment and Ianto felt worry winding up inside of him.

"Yeah, but I could be better." Ianto felt relieved to hear the Captain's American accent. While Jack had been talking Owen had been making his way towards where his voice was coming from. When Jack was silent it was easy to hear Owen gasp. Ianto tried to shuffle closer, but Owen's hand stopped him.

But from over the Doctor's shoulder he could see the problem.

Owen rose quickly and moved towards the entrance allowing Ianto to shuffle closer to Jack. "Tosh, Gwen, you there?"

"Yes, Owen are you alright what's happened?" Tosh called down. Her voice sounded desperate and filled with worry. Gwen was sat next to her listening with Andy stood beside her.

"Well massive rock fall, massive disaster and to put it in short words, we're gonna need another doctor down here."

"Why what's-"

"No I'm sorry I can't send someone else down there," Andy interrupted, "You told me it was safe, when it obviously isn't."

"Tosh said it would be safe for a while not permanently, which is why we need to get them out of there Andy," Gwen rose to her feet, so that she was staring him in the face, "Which is why you need to get Owen another doctor."

"Fine." Andy gave in while at the same time Toshiko was calling down to Owen.

"Who shall we call?"

"Call Rockwood Hospital and ask for a Doctor Bob Strong. Tell him my name, he'll know who I am."

While Tosh, Gwen and Andy tried to sort that out, Owen went back to focussing on the two injured people that he had down there with him. Ianto sat down by Jack as Owen made his way over he could see the pain on Jack's face. He went to speak, however Ianto spoke first.

"Owen, what's happened?"

"Well that rock has fallen on Jack and I need another doctor down here before I can attempt to move it and see the full extent of its damage." Ianto just looked down at the Captain, "But you can help me." Owen added seeing the down hearted look on the Welshman's face. Ianto looked at him in confusion as the Doctor moved to grab his first aid kit and bring it closer.

"How can I help?" Ianto asked curiously as Owen sat back down, looking through the first aid kit.

"Talk to him. I want to hear both of your voices."

So Ianto did.

* * *

Doctor Bob Strong was a man who had met Owen a long time ago, when his marriage was breaking up and Owen was working for that short amount of time at Rockwood. The pair had gotten along well and had always had a reason for conversation, even if it was on how they had been late for school, university lectures and other important things.

Now arriving at the scene of the accident he felt nervous about seeing Owen again, but at least he could say that this was one thing that he hadn't been late for. He'd left as soon as he received the phone call.

He met Gwen and Tosh, who were both quick on their feet to hand him a hard hat, harness and the other things that he needed. Eventually he was ready to go down and the girls called out to Owen to let him know. When he reached the bottom he was greeted by Owen, but even that was cut short, but Owen said that they would have to meet up at a later date.

Ianto was busy talking to a man that Bob had been told was called Jack. The rock lay on Jack's chest and from what Bob could see it looked like it was lying quite heavily on the area of his abdomen. Owen was fiddling around with his medical kit, preparing what he could recognise to be morphine.

"Okay then Bob, what are we looking at exactly?" Owen asked, because his friend was an expert with internal bleeding, which he hadn't mentioned to Ianto as the poor boy seemed to be shaken enough by the events already. He didn't need to know until it was definite.

Jack and Ianto seemed happy in their current conversation and Owen was satisfied that he could hear both of their voices. Bob was surprised at how well Owen was reacting to this situation as he kneeled down to get a better look at the position of the rock on top of Jack.

"W…what about your Dad?" Jack asked as he groaned really wanting to move off of his back.

"My Dad worked in Debenhams," Jack couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Hey, it wasn't the best job, but it paid the bills."

"What about in his free t…time?"

"He took me to the cinema a lot. He enjoyed doing that." Ianto didn't seem to certain about that fact as he spoke, but by studying his face for a while Jack decided that if he was lying then he was doing it extremely well.

"Mother?" Jack asked as he found himself short for breath suddenly, not being able to ask the whole question.

"She spent a lot of her time drunk, wasted a lot of our money on drinks or things for herself. She didn't worry about buying food one time which didn't go down to well." Jack was about to ask another question when Owen's voice entered the picture.

"Jack, I'm gonna give you some morphine, hopefully it will help with the pain of having a rock on top of you."

"W..why? What-" Jack's sentence ended abruptly as he started coughing. When he began coughing up blood, Ianto started to panic. Owen stopped his action and tried to calm him and also keep his eye on Jack. Doctor Strong moved towards Jack's head, knowing that he was right when the Captain stopped coughing and his head fell against the floor, his eyes rolling back inside of his head.

"Ianto talk to him." Owen spoke quickly moving towards the first aid kit with his right hand, despite the pain that was shooting through his arm. He knew that it was very likely to be broken, but his friends came first. Ianto was silent, which Owen was putting down to him being shocked at these events and not exactly knowing what was happening.

"Wh..what's happening?" Doctor Strong looked to Owen and Owen looked back. Neither of them wanted to answer the question, but in the end Owen decided that he would, seen as he knew Ianto better.

"Ianto, me and Bob think that Jack is bleeding internally from the area around his abdomen as the rock is sitting directly on top of that area and he's coughing up blood. He's obviously in pain, but we all know that Jack's good at hiding that. Now look I can help him, but I need you to talk to him."

"Why me?"

"Because-" Owen stopped and thought quickly before starting to speak again, "Because he listens to you, Ianto. What you talk about is important to him. He wants to hear about your family, so if it's keeping him focused then I am happy to continue with that option, so please Ianto help us help him and talk."

The Welshman turned his attention back to his boss and Owen couldn't help, but sigh with relief when Ianto started talking.

"You we..re sayi..ng."Jack asked after Ianto had finished his sentence, but it was easy to tell that he was struggling to say that let alone stay awake.

"I ended up shop lifting." Jack's slowly closing eyes opened again and he looked up into Ianto's eyes with the faint hints of a smile. While he had been speaking Ianto had been putting certain puzzle pieces together and he thought that he now that a picture that he was satisfied to be working with. He let his small smile drop.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do w..what?" The Captain asked while Owen and Bob looked around the rock, partly listening to Ianto and Jack's conversation in case something vital was said that they might have missed.

"Push me out of the way, you shouldn't have done that."

"Well dear Ianto that is w..where you are w..wrong." The Captain couldn't say anymore as he once again broke into a coughing fit. Doctor Strong pulled out a radio from his harness and turned it on, allowing him to speak to Gwen, Tosh and the police without having to shout. He handed the radio to Owen who took it with a small thank you.

"Gwen, how's cave rescue coming along?"

"About five minutes." Gwen's Welsh voice replied coming through the radio system.

"Good, because we really need it." Owen told her before turning the radio off and putting it down with the first aid kit. More debris fell on his head and he could see Ianto's worried eyes watching his every move. Bob was knelt beside Jack and after checking ABC – airways open, patient is breathing and there's adequate circulation – he could conclude that Jack had an uncontrolled internal bleed and was suffering now from organ failure and Bob knew what followed that.

Shock was sometimes quick to follow or sometimes you wouldn't get that and the patient would have the next effect – death.

Owen looked back over at jack and picked up the morphine that he had planned to give his boss earlier. More and more debris was falling and Owen forced himself to move over slightly. Doctor Strong came over to grab something and more rocks fell. Owen quickly grabbed the radio off of the floor and stepped back towards the wall as the rocks broke off their only pathway to Ianto and Jack.

Five more minutes. Owen kept repeating it in his mind. Five minutes and they could all get out of here, but he wasn't exactly sure if they had five minutes. He could hear Ianto coughing on the other side and Jack's bad breathing, however he had no way of seeing them.

Ianto looked at the fallen rocks that now blocked his view of Owen and Doctor Strong. He leaned over towards Jack and tapped him on the arm, struggling to breathe with all of the dust that the rocks had brought up from the ground. He could hear Owen and Doctor Strong on the other side, talking and he was extremely aware of how Jack wasn't responding to him.

"Ianto, move over to be by Jack." Owen's voice shouted. The Welshman didn't even question the doctor and shuffled out of the way of the rocks, "You clear?"

"Yeah." There was a shuffling noise and then one of the rocks moved falling forward and Owen's head could be seen through the newly created hole. "Jack's not breathing properly, Owen."

"Ianto we need you to give Jack this." Owen told the Welshman as he passed him a needle with some form of liquid in, that Ianto had no idea what it was called, "What do I do?"

"Top of his arm, either it doesn't really matter, then you just – well you know the rest." Ianto did as Owen instructed before passing the needle back to him. "Thanks Ianto."

There was silence as Owen and Doctor Strong works on getting the other rocks out of the way. They managed to move one more, but that was it. However by moving those two a few smaller rocks and leaves to fall out onto the floor.

* * *

Gwen and Tosh looked around as an ambulance and a little cave rescue car pulled up. Gwen sighed with relief and Tosh turned on the hand held radio.

"Owen, cave rescue's here now. They'll be on their way down soon."

"It's about time, we need to get out of here." Tosh turned the radio off and looked to Gwen. Both of them smiled with relief. Soon they could all go back to the hub and rest and maybe get some more of their paperwork done, but little did they know of how much danger the four men were in down there or just how close Jack was to his death.

* * *

Sorry about the shortish chapter, but I hope to update again on Saturday and publish a new story as well. Thanks for reading, please review and thanks for all of the favourites and alerts.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that this is such a late update and I have nothing else to say apart from that, so here's chapter 4.

* * *

Jack's breathing was laboured and Ianto could do nothing, but sit beside him and watch the captain suffer. Apart from the breathing of the four of them everything was silent. No one had spoken for what seemed like hours, but in real time it was only minutes.

Movement could be heard above them, presumably cave rescue setting up whatever it was that they needed to. Ianto couldn't be bothered to look up. In the past few minutes – while he had been sat down uselessly – the earlier pain that had been in his ribs had returned.

He couldn't help but sigh as he tried to focus his mind on something else other than the current situation and how helpless and useless he really was to everyone, however even that wasn't enough to make him forget the pain that was running through his body. He could taste something slightly metallic in his mouth and was pretty sure that it was blood.

Everything started to go out of focus as his vision blurred and his head started to pound as he felt himself falling slightly to the right, he felt something scratch his cheek and then nothing.

* * *

Owen heard Tosh's voice come through the radio breaking through the silence that had settled.

"Owen how are you all?"

"We're doing alright. Jack's not looking to good and I think Ianto's alright, aren't you Ianto?" No answer, even Tosh could hear that, "Ianto?" Owen decided to look round and check on the young Welshman. At first he couldn't see him and thought that he was sat over by Jack that was until he noticed where Ianto was, realised what had happened and mentally slapped himself for being such a bad doctor in not noticing.

"Owen?" Tosh's voice asked again, "Is everything alright?

"No I need to get Ianto to a hospital now."

"Why? Owen what's wrong what's happened?"

"I'll explain later Tosh, now just get that rescue team to hurry up and get us out of here." Tosh didn't even reply, however there wasn't really much that Owen could think she could say back to that.

Gwen's voice was the next voice that Owen heard through the handheld radio and felt happy with the news that he was told.

"There on their way down now to you now."

"Thanks." Owen replied on the radio before mumbling "About time," to himself, although he was sure that doctor Strong had heard him. He turned to the rocks and started to try and move them. Bob caught in on and started to help him, not even questioning the talent doctor. He'd known him long enough to know that if Owen thought that something was worth one of his _'no, I need to get someone to hospital moments' _that it was serious.

And he was talking about a friend this time and that made it all the worse.

* * *

Owen slipped through the now enlarged version of the once small hole in the rocks – not trying to be offensive, but he was the slimmer of the two and the more agile – doctor Strong didn't mind and was already busy looking through the first aid kit for anything that Owen might need, so that he was ready to hand it to him.

"I am such an idiot." Owen told himself as he carefully lifted Ianto's body, so that the younger's head was resting on his lap. He noted the cut on the Welshman's cheek and felt even worse. He should have known to check Ianto for injuries after the rock fall. He asked, but that was different.

Ianto was no doctor. He couldn't have been expected to know the extent of damage that he had done.

He was still trying to ignore the burning pain in his right arm and was cursing himself at the same time for being so stupid. One of the first things he learnt when he was training as a doctor and he let it go completely out of the open window in his brain and then out of the door of his mind.

He double checked, however he already knew that he would be right and he was. Three fractured ribs - two on the right, one on the left – Ianto's breath came in what sounded like pained shouts as he obviously struggled to get his breath out of his mouth.

Since he was unconscious, Owen – no matter how good a doctor he was – couldn't say that Ianto had all of the symptoms, but he could sort of guess from the breathing and the state that he had found Ianto in. Most likely a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest that was most likely worsening with his breathing, if he was even more unlucky it could move to his back or shoulder and he could start coughing.

Owen was sure that Ianto was most likely already in shock and if he had all of the symptoms that Owen had just mentally gone through then the doctor could only hope that they reached a hospital in time.

He took Ianto's pulse and it was rapid. If he took blood pressure ad well he was sure that it would have decreased. He had lost his consciousness and Owen knew that a punctured or collapsed lung could lead to death.

All it had to do was rapidly deteriorate into a tension pneumothorax.

He sighed in relief and released a long breath as he heard Doctor's Strong's voice speaking to another two people. The cave rescue team were here at last. The three moved the rocks, while Owen held onto Ianto trying to keep the Welshman in a safe position, so that he wouldn't choke if he started coughing up blood, which Owen knew was majorly possible.

Hemoptysis was something that Owen couldn't risk treating down here in the dark and without the hospital background that he was used to. Even Torchwood's autopsy bay was better than treating someone stuck down here.

* * *

Above Andy fiddled nervously with his fingers as Gwen shouted out orders. She was doing a good job sending down two people from the rescue team one at a time, while Tosh talking to Doctor Strong, updating Gwen is something was happening down there or if the pair could see something that they couldn't.

Like more rocks giving way.

* * *

Doctor Strong greeted the two men quickly before getting their assistance in moving the final rocks so that they could get to Owen easier.

* * *

Jack blinked his eyes open and looked onto the sight of Ianto cradled in Owen's arms. For a moment he thought the worst, before his eyes focussed better to the dark and noticed Ianto's breathing pattern. Doctor Owen Harper looked determined to get Ianto out of here alive.

"I…Ianto..?" The Captain reached out an arm and Owen couldn't help, but shuffle closer. He hadn't said it to Ianto, heck he hadn't even told Jack, however both he and Bob had discussed that the rock being on top of Jack would kill him – was killing him.

Owen felt like he was completing a dying man's request, maybe two dying men's request – if he couldn't save Ianto – which he was now beginning to believe he couldn't do. The doctor extended Ianto's hand towards Jack an allowed the Captain to take it.

He obviously knew that Ianto was awake and was in a bad way as well as the state that he was in, however that didn't stop him from trying to talk. Went Owen stopped him from doing so the glare was like looking into the eyes of a tiger. Fierce, wild and reckless. The Captain just wouldn't stop talking, Owen figured that he had something that he wanted to say and he just wasn't willing to stop him.

The Captain stopped himself though as Doctor Strong appeared beside Owen and asked what they were going to do. Owen thought for a moment before deciding on what to do.

"Take Ianto up and get him to a hospital right now, I can move this rock off of Jack with help from these two." He indicated to the two members of the rescue team. Bob nodded before going to take Ianto from Owen, who had to fight Jack to get him to let go of the Welshman's hand.

He couldn't help the suspicion of a relationship between the pair of them which increased the more he saw of their actions down here. They managed to move the rock and Owen began to wonder if they had moved it too quickly when Jack yelled out in what he presumed to be pain before managing to speak between deep, effortful breaths.

"Owen… promise me," He broke off to cough and that's when Owen realised that Jack had already worked out that he was as good as dead, "Promise me.. t…that Ianto will be al..alright, yeah?" The doctor nodded in reply as he watched the Captain eye lids slip closed, so he tapped his arm desperately.

"Jack, stay awake, stay with us." He responded and opened his eyes again, however it was only a matter of time and Owen knew that. He quickly turned to the rescue team and then shouted out orders of his own, "We need to get him out of here." He loved his position of authority sometimes and would usually bask in the glory of it, especially when people moved to do as he said with no questions asked.

However now was not the right moment and he just couldn't find it in him to feel that way.

* * *

Tosh couldn't help, but gasp as she saw the state that Ianto was in. Gwen turned around and Tosh's gasp and Andy's horrified looking face, she knew why as soon as she saw and couldn't help, but wonder what state Jack was in.

They all gathered that Owen was still down there with their boss and as Ianto was carried into an ambulance on a stretcher they all noticed doctor Strong nod to them slightly solemnly as he left without a single, determined not to be late for one moment in his life, for one point of time.

He'd like to be remembered for something other than being the late doctor Bob Strong, who was always late for everything, even surgery and saving people's life.

Doctor Strong turned on a radio which Gwen assumed put him through directly to Rockwood Hospital from the way that he was talking, "ETA ten minutes, I repeat ETA ten minutes."

As soon as Ianto was in the ambulance Doctor Strong was sorting out oxygen masks and various forms of pain medication to give Ianto as they sped off to Rockwood Hospital. It was only a ten minute drive which was made even quicker in an ambulance as no busy school holiday traffic could stop them.

* * *

Jack was brought up a moment later and the team knew from the look on Owen's face that he was exhausted. His arm was held close to his body, cradled as if it was injured, which they could easily guess that it was. However that didn't stop Owen from shouting out orders.

"Hey be careful, he's losing a lot of blood." Owen was aware of Jack's uncontrolled internal bleed, however he had numerous smaller cuts that were bleeding now, that Owen had noticed after moving the rock off of him.

The rescue team started to take down all of their equipment and Tosh and Gwen went to join Owen trying to check that he was alright. Andy followed, however he wasn't looking at Owen, Gwen and Tosh he was looking more directly at Jack.

"I'm sure he's not supposed to be breathing like that." Andy said breaking the remainder of the team's happiness at being reunited. Owen turned around and was desperate to say that the officer was wrong, however he knew when he saw Jack that he was right.

Owen dropped down to his knees, beside their boss and desperately started Cardiopulmonary resuscitation using chest compressions, at least 5cm deep and at a rate of one hundred per minute in his effort to create an artificial circulation, that may just give Jack the few minutes that they needed to get him to hospital in time to save his life.

Tosh, Gwen and Andy could do nothing but watch him. Andy went about calling orders for people to continue doing what they were doing and not to worry. Tosh and Gwen knelt on either side of Owen looking on in despair as he winced every time he pressed down on Jack's chest due to the pain that flooded through his arm.

However that wasn't going to stop him.

He had promised Jack that Ianto would be alright and ideally he wanted Jack to be there to see the young Welshman return to his usual health. Because Owen – even though he had been given no actual conformation of the relationship that the pair had – knew that if one of them didn't make it, the other would be very upset.

He couldn't help but allow his mind to drift for a moment for as to what would happen if Jack made it and Ianto didn't. After all he had promised. The doctor shook his head, he couldn't allow himself to get side tracked from what he was doing.

The rain began to poor down and Gwen and Tosh couldn't think that it wasn't meant to mean something to them. Owen was taking so little notice that they believed he hadn't already noticed that the rain was soaking him and running down from his head on to Jack's great coat that they were already mentally noting to give to Ianto.

The rain made Jack's face look blue and cold and it was quick for the girls to see that Owen looked like he hadn't noticed that he was trying to resuscitate a dead man. Toshiko placed her hand on Owen's shoulder and Gwen tried to grab his hands to stop them from uselessly hurting his injured arm.

Owen only came back to the world of rain and darkness when he could imagine seeing a flat line running across his mind and a beeping that he thought he had left behind when he stopped working in a hospital as a doctor.

He had seen this too often before. When CPR was stopped because the subject regains what they call return of spontaneous circulation or ROSC as it was better known among doctors as the time when they declared someone as dead.

"Owen, Owen he's dead." Tosh told him as Gwen finally managed to stop his hands from pressing down on Jack's chest. Owen lowered his head in defeat and the girls didn't need to see his face to know that tears were running down it. The pair stood up as Owen punched the ground and Gwen caught the look on Andy's face as he realised that Jack was dead and watched as he sighed before turning away.

"I'm sorry Jack." The doctor mumbled down heartedly even though he knew it was unlikely that the Captain could still hear him, he knew that he had to say it.

The rain was falling in turrets now, the girls hadn't been able to convince Owen to move for the past few minutes, however they had finally managed it and the three walked away from the scene in silence - Tosh's arm draped around Owen who was constantly looking back to make sure that Andy was still following them - carrying Jack's dead, stone cold body.

* * *

Alright my next update will be done by three to four days maximum, however I hope to have it up before then, so some time over the weekend. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright earlier as promised, so here is chapter 5.

* * *

Doctor Strong had been doing CPR for the past minute and sighed with relief as the ambulance pulled into the familiar car park of Rockwood Hospital. Medics were rushing out of the doors having already been informed of the arrivals of two injured people.

The doors to the back of the ambulance were thrown open by a doctor that Bob knew well. Doctor Charlie Davies was one of the best doctors at Rockwood. Doctor Strong had never mentioned him to Owen before as he was partly worried as to what his reaction would be. After all, Davis had been his replacement.

Ianto's breathing returned to a better rate and doctor Strong stopped his chest compressions as doctor Davies stepped up into the ambulance and headed over to Ianto in case he needed to take over Bob's previous job, the head of doctors was with him and looked at doctor Strong waiting for a report.

Charlie Davies, with the help of some more members of staff, took Ianto out of the ambulance. Doctor Strong followed like having his conversation with the head of doctors.

"His name's Ianto Jones, he's twenty four years old. Injures to his forehead, lip, cheek and mainly his ribs, three of them either fractured or broken – one on the left, two on the right – and a punctured or collapsed lung. Either way, condition is serious."

"Alright well you did good. I must ask, was there another doctor working with you?"

"Yeah, doctor Owen Harper." Bob could see that the name rang a bell with him. The pair continued on into the hospital and spilt up once they were inside the building. Doctor Strong followed Charlie Davies to where the team were taking Ianto and before Charlie could disappear into the room he pulled him aside with one message that he needed to deliver.

"Don't you dare let him die." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Owen had been silent as he sat in the back of the black SUV. Tosh sat in the front next to Gwen, who was driving them to the hospital. Toshiko couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder at Jack's body that was sat next to Owen in the back after the doctor had refused to leave his body in Bute Park or have it taken back to Torchwood by someone that they didn't know too well.

To anyone in the outside world, he would look like he was sleeping. Although Tosh and Gwen couldn't help but worry about Owen's current state of mind.

Even when Andy had been helping them to place Jack upright on the seat Owen had shouted at him something along the lines of _'mind his leg, it's broken!' _Owen was still talking about Jack as if he was alive and it was worrying.

However there was something else that played on all of their minds, one particular question. Who would lead Torchwood now?

When Gwen drove into the hospital car park a feeling of dread settled into her stomach as she parked the SUV, took the keys and opened the door. Owen was first to get out of the vehicle before running around to the other side, pulling the door open before trying to lift Jack's body.

"Owen you can't!" Gwen exclaimed as she forced Owen to place Jack's limp and lifeless back down on the seat. Toshiko ran around the back of the car to the other side pulled Owen away from the car.

"We can't just leave him there!" It was clear to see that the doctor was distressed about this, but that didn't mean he could just do something's at his own accord.

"You need to get your arm looked at, Owen, it's injured!" Toshiko told him firmly, although she really didn't need to point that out to him. After all Owen was a doctor which meant that he defiantly knew that already.

"I know that Tosh, but I promised him and-"

"Owen, why don't we go into the hospital, find Ianto and then get some staff to comeback and help us get Jack's body in there, alright?" Gwen suggested. Owen's eyes looked between them before settling on Tosh, who looked at him firmly, almost pushing Gwen's suggestion with her eyes instead of her words.

Eventually Owen gave in and let the pair lead him into the building of Rockwood Hospital. Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked over to the reception and looked at the young and kind looking receptionist, who gave her a smile before speaking. It was Gwen who spoke back.

"How can I help you?"

"Um well my friend has been injured – he's a doctor, but that's not to relevant – he's needs to be seen to and we would also like to see our friend if that's possible."

"Sure, what's your friend's name?"

"Ianto Jones." The receptionist looked at Gwen in slight confusion, obviously not having heard the name before.

"It's alright Katie, I'll deal with this." Gwen recognised the voice straight away as did Owen and Tosh. Doctor Strong walked out from behind reception to great them all. He had changed clothes and it was only then that Owen found himself thinking that he should really be doing the same thing.

The three could see his eyes flickering over them, looking between them all in confusion. He seemed unsure of how to word what he wanted to say for a moment, before he finally spoke, "How's Jack?" He was questioning them, however it seemed like he already knew the answer.

"He's dead." Tosh replied solemnly. She looked to Owen who was now finding his feet to be much more interesting or was he looking at the floor, Tosh couldn't really be sure.

"But could we bring his body in here? It's in the SUV and I don't really want to leave it in there."

"Sure, I'll go and grab him if you want?"

"Thanks." Owen replied, although he meant thanks for two things – one for offering and one for saying he not it – Jack may be dead, but he was still a he not an it.

"I'll go with you." Gwen volunteered, pulling the keys to the SUV out of her jacket and walked beside doctor Strong out into the car park.

Tosh sat Owen down and brought him a chocolate bar – he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he'd used so much energy. Chocolate wasn't a brilliant lunch, but it had energy and it was better than nothing. She also brought him coffee.

* * *

Darkness.

There was darkness everywhere apart from every few what seemed like minutes when there would be a small flash of light and some strong beeping noises would come through the darkness before everything went back to as it was before.

Darkness and silence.

It was hard to tell whether your eyes where open or shut, whether you were hearing everything or missing some of it, whether you were dead or alive.

Trying to open your eyes was the hardest thing of all. It was a massive struggle to do so and you couldn't do it. It required too much focus and you had no focus – wait no you did, but I wasn't clear.

Pain was the first thing that struck you when your focus returned, but then that would be too much and the little bit of focus you had would disappear along with everything else.

You could hear your own breathing and it felt more reassuring to know that you were actually still breathing, but for how long? How long could your breathing continue considering that every breath was pain drawn, even though you weren't breathing alone.

You felt alone. There was someone else there, more than just one person, but you couldn't find them, you didn't think that you even knew them.

Beeping that came into focus and then there was a familiar voice, one that you could recognise, he said your name you heard it and then a few more names and then there was nothing. Complete darkness and complete silence.

The there was warmth and someone begging you to hold on.

* * *

The pair sat down in silence until Gwen and doctor Strong came back in, the doctor carrying Jack's lifeless body. Owen Stood up and walked over to the pair before they all left for the morgue, Tosh followed slowly behind feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The morgue made her feel even more uncomfortable and she was sure that Owen and Gwen could sense this.

"Alright, let's see to your arm Owen." Doctor Strong said as they all exited the room. It didn't take the two doctors long to know that Owen's arm was broken and the pair knew it without even having to x-ray it.

They plastered it and Tosh was surprised when Owen said that she could choose the colour of the cast. She chose red, knowing that he wore a lot of it and that he seemed to like it. Afterwards they put his arm in a sling – not that that stopped Owen complaining about not being able to write anything – even though Tosh knew that he could easily learn to write with his left.

Ianto could write with both, so he could probably teach him – Ianto! Tosh remembered that they hadn't seen him yet.

"Could we see Ianto now?" Gwen and Owen looked like they might have been about to ask the same question.

"I'll go and find out where he is now. I saw him earlier when he first came in, however dependent on his condition he might have moved rooms." Doctor Strong left the small group alone as he went to find Ianto.

The three stood in awkward silence, none of them knowing what to say until there was a scream and a member of staff ran out of the morgue. The three looked between each other before heading down towards her. She looked frightened out of her wits.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Gwen asked her as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yeah I think I will be, but I have no clue how it happened."

"How what happened?" Tosh asked, worrying that it could be something alien.

"See for yourselves." She replied before pushing herself away from the wall, "I need a hot drink." With that she turned and walked down the corridor.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh shared a look before Gwen pushed the door open, the others following behind her carefully, all of them on their guard when really they didn't need to be.

When they walked into the morgue, there standing up from the floor was the supposed to be dead, Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

I think there will only be one or two more chapters to this story, so thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six a little later than planned, but I still hope that you like it.

* * *

Owen moved closer to Jack, who was now stood up, completely balanced on his two feet. The doctor looked over him twice, not quite believing what his eyes seeing and what his brain was telling him. It was impossible.

For Jack to be stood in front of them was truly impossible. He had died – all of them saw it with their own eyes – he didn't have a pulse and yet now he's stood up in a morgue, completely one hundred percent alive.

"That- Thi..this isn't right," Owen started and he didn't have to look back to know about the confused looks and Tosh and Gwen's faces, "You can't be alive."

"Well I am." Jack replied with a smile, however Owen still didn't look at all convinced that Jack should be stood in front of them. Jack's eyes moved down to Owen's arm that was now in a cast, "What happened to you?"

"I injured it helping you," Owen answered before shaking his head and continuing with his previous point, "Even if you are alive, you had a broken tibia and patella – they're two of the bones in your leg – and your stood on it when you really shouldn't be able to and-"

"Well I should probably tell you all then." Owen was cut off by Jack who was now looking around at the rest of his teams faces.

"Tell us what?" Tosh asked. From the look on her face, it looked like she was worried that the world might end any second soon if Jack did tell them.

"Look, I can't die, so I come back to life every time and all of my injuries heal. I don't know quite how it works, it just does."

"Couldn't you see a doctor about it?" Gwen asked.

Owen couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Yeah like he can just walk up to a doctor and say 'Can you help me find out why I can't die?' because I don't think that that would go down to well. Do you?"

"I was talking about an out of space doctor or something," Gwen replied before looking to Jack, "Is there an out of space doctor, Jack?"

Jack seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he replied, "Yeah out there somewhere, there's the right kind of doctor for me."

Silence fell between them all as they thought about what Jack had just said. The right kind of doctor. It made Owen wonder if he was anything like 'the right kind of doctor' that Jack was looking for and that's when he remembered.

"Doctor Strong said he would find out where Ianto was." He was directing it at Jack more than anyone else that was in the room as all of them already knew. Jack's face lit up again.

"Then why are we stood about here? Let's go and find Ianto." Jack said as he once again lead the team, walking out of the doors, his great military coat flaring at the ends behind him and with the speed that he was going, he easily left Owen, Tosh and Gwen behind in his wake.

Walking through the corridors, Owen had managed to catch up with Jack and walk beside him, leaving Gwen and Tosh to walk behind them. The doctor watched as Jack was almost knocked over by a young man – who was obviously in a rush to get somewhere – he apologised very sincerely to them all.

"I'm sorry."

"No harm done." Jack replied and Owen was glad that no harm had been done to the Captain.

"Why don't you slow down slightly," Owen suggested, "Even if you are in a rush, just be a little bit more careful next time."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry. I was trying to find a doctor Owen Harper, I was told that he'd be somewhere around here."

The four exchanged a look before turning back to face the boy.

"I'm doctor Owen Harper, what's the problem?" Owen asked, strangely he was feeling worried and so was everyone else.

"Doctor Strong sent me to find you he said that he needed to come with me." Tosh looked slightly worried as if this may be some form of trap as they still hadn't found their alien from earlier. Gwen seemed pretty uncertain as well. Jack just looked on in slight confusion and Owen was just a normal trusting doctor.

"Alright take us to him." That was all that needed to be said before they were hurrying away to find doctor Strong.

* * *

Doctor Strong had made his way quickly through the corridors and down to the main reception desk. He walked behind the desk, sending a brief look at the receptionists who were busy sorting out the waiting public.

The hospitals head of doctors – John Taylor – was also behind reception and doctor Strong decided that he was probably the best person to speak to.

"Sir," The doctor's head turned, "Can I ask you about a patient?"

"Yes of course, which patient are we talking about?"

"Ianto Jones, the one that I brought in earlier, could you tell me what room he's in?"

"Yes, here's his file," Doctor Taylor replied as he handed Bob the file, "Although I do believe that we plan on moving him to University Hospital as soon as he's stable enough. They'll be able to treat him there better than we could here at the moment."

"Alright thank you Sir." Doctor Strong replied before turning and leaving, checking the file for the room number.

He made his way to the room and walked in. Doctor Charlie Davies was still in there, obviously having been assigned Ianto's doctor for the duration of time that he was here. He looked over at his colleague as he entered the room, as did the rest of the hospital staff that were in there.

One thing that doctor Strong noticed quickly – which he wasn't overly happy about – was that Ianto didn't have a private room. Owen would slaughter than all if they didn't sort that out for him soon.

"How is he?" Bob asked, the question rolling off his tongue before any form of greeting could.

"He's doing alright. Better than I thought he would be." Charlie paused, "We didn't have to look for anything really the cuts on his forehead, cheek and lip seem to be healing well. Signs of his elbow being dislocated, however it's already been put back into place-"

"What about his ribs?" Doctor Strong interrupted with his question. He had been reading the file on his way up here and the only thing mentioned on there that had anything to do with Ianto's ribs and lungs was that they were either fractured or broken – which is like he had told them, however he thought they would have confirmed that by now.

"We're waiting to get that confirmed. I've just told them that he's stable enough for them to x-ray him now."

"And his lungs have you looked into that?" Charlie Davies looked completely confused at the mention of any injury to the Welshman's lungs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't informed about one." Doctor Strong was attempting to hold back his temper, "I was told by one of our junior doctors the report that you had given in."

"You can't have been, because I mentioned that he may have a punctured or collapsed lung." The doctor's face was suddenly drained of colour as he realised that he had missed something quite vital.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware, I'll get someone to sort that now." A beeping noise invaded the ears of the pair of ears. They looked over to Ianto and realised that they were in an awful lot of trouble.

Doctor Strong was much more used to these situations than doctor Davies – who stood there like a stone statue for a minute before making his way closer to where Ianto lay – finally getting involved.

"Ianto, Ianto can you hear me?" Doctor Strong asked. Nothing. No reaction at all. Quickly he grabbed an oxygen mask and set it up before getting one of the nurses to call for the head of doctors. Doctor Charlie Davies finally stepped forward and asked if there was anything that he could do.

Wanting him out of the way doctor Strong told him to tell someone to find doctor Owen Harper and to bring him the person that told him the report on Ianto's condition. Charlie Davies left in a hurry, telling another junior doctor to find doctor Owen Harper before setting off to find the other junior doctor that had told him the information that he had.

* * *

Doctor John Taylor made his way through the hospital corridors. He had only just gotten off of the phone in reception after being told by a nurse about Ianto Jones's condition. He couldn't say that he wasn't annoyed at the junior doctors that were here at the minute.

He entered the room and headed straight over to where doctor Strong was working, nodding in acknowledgement to him before looking at Ianto's heart and breathing rates. He was there for a second before he walked out again.

He needed to make another phone call.

* * *

Owen and the others made their way through the hospital. The young junior doctor indicated to a room on his left for them to enter. Owen walked in first and then realised that he didn't actually want to be seeing this. Jack had followed him in and Owen could hear him gasp in shock as he made his way towards Ianto.

"Jack, stay away, you have to let the doctors do their jobs."

"I can't lose him Owen." Jack said as he continued to Ianto's bedside. Owen's eyes flicked to doctor Strong in silent asking of whether it was alright for Jack to do this. Doctor Strong didn't seem to mind as long as Jack moved when he needed to.

Tosh and Gwen stood at the side of the room out of the way of the hospital staff. None of them missed a man in a suit walking back into the room followed closely by two more people who looked like doctors.

Tosh noticed that one of them had a badge and that the other one didn't. An indication to her that one of them was a junior doctor, just like the one who had brought them here to Ianto's room.

"Doctor Strong," The man in the suit started, addressing the busy doctor who looked up for a minute and nodded before going back to looking at Ianto, "We're going to move him now. We don't have enough staff to treat that collapsed lung here, so they're going to do it as soon as he gets to University Hospital."

"Is it safe to move him like this?" Jack asked curious.

"Well ideally we wouldn't like to, however we don't have a choice. If doctor Davies had been told about the collapsed or punctured ling earlier then we would have called in more staff straight away."

Everyone noticed Jack's immediately rising anger.

"Why didn't he know?"

"I wasn't informed correctly." Charlie replied before Owen looked at him with a look that meant shut up if you don't want someone to get injured.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen left the room to get into the SUV deciding to drive down to University Hospital now. Doctor's moved in and out to get Ianto ready to switch hospitals and doctor Strong agreed to travel in the ambulance with Ianto, telling Jack that he could come with them. Jack thanked him and smiled before he moved even closer to Ianto and held the Welshman's hand in his own.

"Come on Ianto, hold on." Jack was begging him now, "Hold on for me."

Although it wasn't an extremely long way to University Hospital it felt like a long time despite the fact that Jack knew that it was only a six minute drive, which was always made quicker in an ambulance.

The whole way Jack refused to let go of Ianto's hand.

When they arrived there Jack had to let them take Ianto away from him. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were already there and greeted him when he arrived with coffee – which Jack didn't even take off of Tosh. He sat down and Owen explained to him the problem that Ianto had.

A tension pneumothorax is what Owen said that Ianto had and that they needed to treat that right now to give him any chance of living.

Jack had listened as Owen had explained that they would do that by removing excess air from Ianto's pleural cavity using either a hollow syringe or a chest tube. In Ianto's condition Owen had thought that the first option was the more likely one.

Gwen had phoned Rhys later on after noticing that he had phoned her while she had her phone turned off. She told him that she was alright and that a colleague had been in an accident, however she did promise him that she would be home for dinner that night.

Toshiko had travelled from the hospital waiting room to the SUV tons of times to check the computers that were in there for any more signs of the alien signal and to check on the rift. She was getting nothing at all.

When she walked back in for the third time and sat back down she noticed that Owen was talking about how it would always be the school holidays that aliens would choose to be annoying and end up almost killing them all.

It was Owen who volunteered to get the next round of coffee, however Gwen had decided to go instead, since Owen wouldn't be able to carry it all with one hand. They all knew that she would only come back with three as it was obvious that Jack wasn't in the mood for drinking coffee.

Owen was happy when Gwen handed him a mars bar as well as a cup of coffee – even though he had already said that the coffee wasn't as good as Ianto's – he took it happily. Tosh thanked Gwen for the chocolate, when she too was handed a mars bar.

The ex-police constable offered one to Jack as well, but as expected he denied it, claiming that he wasn't hungry. Even with the situation, the others couldn't help, but feel hungry. Then again Jack was different to them, maybe he just didn't need to eat to keep going.

Doctor Strong had come and said goodbye to them before he left to go back to Rockwood. He told Owen to ring him and update him about Ianto's condition. Owen agreed and thanked him for helping them out, the doctor had just smiled at them before leaving.

Jack still hadn't said anything by the time that they got the third round of coffee and considered actually getting themselves some proper lunch even though it was after one o clock. The Captain stood up, drawing the heads of his team mates up as well, however he only took off his great coat before sitting back down.

Owen excused himself to go and speak to the receptionist about Ianto, although even that didn't draw a reaction from Jack and they all felt down hearted that he wasn't responding to anything that they did.

Just his own solitude.

* * *

Rhys got off the phone to Gwen happy that she thought that she would be home for dinner tonight, especially since he had been considering to cook something special for the night. He shut the door behind him as he meet up with Dav and Banana Boat outside to go out for a little while before Gwen came home.

The streets and parks were filled with children that were busy on their holiday and Rhys couldn't help, but smile thinking that one day maybe he and Gwen would be one of the groups of parents with their children in a park.

Happy, smiling, laughing, not working all of the time and ignoring the person that you claimed to love and spending more time at your work than with him.

* * *

Owen had sat down a little while ago still with no report on Ianto. Tosh had been out to the SUV two more times since then and Jack had still said nothing. Gwen was now holding Jack's coat for him as he had just handed it to a little while earlier, although even them he hadn't said a word to them.

"Excuse me did you come in with Mr Ianto Jones? And is there a doctor Owen Harper amongst you?" A young female doctor stood in front of them. Looking at the Captain as he stared at her. It was only then that his team got a good look at his melancholy face.

"Yes, I'm doctor Owen Harper." Owen replied standing up and offering her his left hand since it couldn't be his right.

"I'm here about Ianto Jones. I just wanted to make sure that I was talking to the right people."

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Jack asked, standing up and taking a step towards her, closing the gap, so that he was stood almost right beside her with their shoulder blades nearly touching each other.

"Well you can see him now if you want." She replied seeming slightly intimidated by the American that was stood next to her. "I'll take you to him if you would like."

Jack only had to nod before extending his arm out to Gwen, who gathered what he wanted and handed him his coat before he set off walking beside her. The pair of them stopped when they realised that the others weren't following them.

"Aren't you coming to see him?" Jack asked.

Owen was the first to speak, "We'll see him later Jack."

"Text me if there's anything that he wants and I'll pick it up for him." Gwen told Jack, who nodded to her with a smile of thanks.

"Tell him to get well soon," Toshiko was the last to speak. She looked from Owen and Gwen who smiled at her, "From all of us." She added as the Captain nodded before following the doctor up several floors to Ianto's room.

She left him here and told him to call if he needed anything or when Ianto woke up. Jack insured her that he would before pushing the door open and walking in to stand at Ianto's bedside. Eventually he pulled over a chair and sat down next to him.

Now all he had to do was decide where to put his coat.

* * *

There had been so much darkness that there seemed to be no way out and them there was something, pulling him out, dragging him forward telling him to hold on. A warmth that left after a while and allowed him to slip back into darkness.

For such a long time he spent his time seeing darkness and them there was that same warmth back again and something else.

Something continued to pull him through the darkness and then there was suddenly so much light, so much sound and it was like the TV had just been turned back on.

His eyes were open again and the darkness was gone.

* * *

Okay, so I wanted to upload this last night, however I hadn't finished the ending of this chapter. I hope you liked although I think that there may only be one more chapter, but maybe two I'm not quite sure yet. I hope to maybe have a new story upload soon (a modern day school one I think) as I have read lots of them and I absolutely love them. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright a lot later than I had wanted to, but finally here's chapter seven.

* * *

Tosh had headed back to the hub with Gwen and Owen, who had gone down to the three medical rooms – the ones that they kept for any injured patients that they might bring in - to change. He was starting to sound a little more like the Owen that they knew as he complained about having a broken arm.

However he still always went back to the same possibilities of all of the different what if situations. It was clear to see that he was worried about Ianto and Jack, to some extent.

Toshiko had spent the past few minutes typing away at her computer, trying to relocate the alien that they had lost earlier. Apparently it was still showing up as being in Bute Park. Toshiko noted that they would probably have to go back there tomorrow.

Owen was making his way back up to the main part of the hub now and sat down on the sofa next to Gwen, who was looking over some paper copies of different Weevil sightings, that had been on the increasing side lately, making Torchwood even busier than it was with just the disturbance that the rift caused them.

Let alone chasing aliens around Cardiff – and Wales – as well.

Tosh turned around to look at Owen, who gave her a light hearted smile. He looked tired now, but that could only be expected. Gwen put the papers down and looked at the time on her mobile and realising that it was getting late, decide that she should be getting back home to Rhys.

"What about you two, are you going home as well?" She asked as she stood up and pulled on her jacket.

"Yeah, I'll go and see if I can get some rest." Owen replied as he too stood up.

"I can give you a lift if you want." Gwen offered, to which Owen nodded his head and mumbled a small thank you to her. Gwen turned to Toshiko, Owen following her gaze.

"What about you, Tosh?"

"No I think I'll stay here and monitor the rift and finish off some work for a little while longer before I head home."

The hub was quiet once Owen and Gwen had left and Toshiko's only company was Myfanwy, Torchwood's resident pet and guard dog. The only noises were that of the Pterodactyl and all of her numerous technological equipment that was in the hub.

She sighed before returning to her work, her mobile sat on the side of her desk as she waited.

* * *

Gwen had dropped Owen home before heading home herself. Rhys was already in when she got back and had dinner ready for them. She sat down at the table with him and they began eating. He was bust talking on about his day at work and everything else that he always decides that he should mention when it's just the two of them.

Gwen must have been looking quite distant for Rhys to stop talking and look at her like he was waiting for something to be said by her.

"Are you alright, Gwen?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gwen was trying to be careful as to what she said, knowing that her and Rhys's relationship was balancing on a very fragile line right now.

"No, something's wrong. What is it, Gwen? You can tell me can't you?" Gwen thought about it for a moment.

Special ops. That's what Rhys thought she did for a job, so maybe if she took just took out some of the facts and changed them to lies – like she always did – she could tell him what had happened today.

In the end, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she started to explain everything about the whole day that she had had. Starting from the morning when she had gone into work and Ianto had made them coffee, before they had been alerted by Tosh's computer to the alien signal – although she told Rhys that it was an escaped criminal – before explaining to him about how Ianto had ended up in hospital.

She just left Jack out of the whole equation.

And Rhys just listened to her, as if there was nothing else that he had to do.

* * *

Jack had clasped Ianto's hand the moment that he had stood beside him, only letting go of it to grab himself a chair. His coat was now placed across Ianto like some kind of blanket. An oxygen mask was placed on Ianto's face to help him breath and he was connected to numerous machines that were monitoring his heart and other things, but Jack had no clue what most of them were for.

After being sat there for what felt like ages something squeezed his hand and the Captain looked up from his feet to look at Ianto.

The young Welshman was looking at him, almost questioningly, as Jack opened his mouth only to find that no words would come out of it. Eventually he found something that he was able to say.

"Ianto, how are you?" Jack asked before remembering that Ianto was wearing an oxygen mask, so probably couldn't reply to him.

"G..good." Ianto replied after a moment. His speak wasn't perfect, but at least he could still speak to him.

"That's good. Now I need to get that doctor of yours." Jack said as he stood up from his chair, "And make a few phone calls."

* * *

Tosh had headed home when it had gotten to eight o clock, deciding that there wasn't much more that she could do at the hub.

When Tosh received a phone call from Jack, she insisted that she was coming straight there to see him and asked if Jack thought that there was anything that he might like to have brought into him.

Jack had paused for a moment before suggesting a few things which Toshiko had promised him that she would bring with her before hanging up the phone and grabbing the keys to her car, planning to stop off at her local Tesco's before making her way to University hospital.

* * *

Gwen was sleeping in bed next to Rhys, the rain pattering against the window, unknown to her as she slept. Her mobile lay on the bed side table next to her side of the bed and Rhys commonly complained about how late it went off at some times.

Tonight when it did he just woke up and looked at her. The familiar ringtone had woke both her and him. She had picked up the phone and once see saw that it was Jack she had answered it in a rush, desperate to hear what news he had to give her, hoping that it was good and not bad.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rhys sigh when she said Jack's name.

"Jack what's happened? Is Ianto alright?"

There was silence in the bed room as Jack answered Gwen's questions. Rhys was just watching Gwen's every reaction. He'd only met this so called Jack character once and wasn't overly keen on him and the ways in which he just stole his girlfriend from him at their meal. The one night that Gwen had promised him that it would be just the pair of them.

"Really," He heard Gwen say, "That's great, Jack, I'll be there as soon as I can. Should I bring anything with me?"

Silence fell once again as Jack was speaking in reply to Gwen's question.

"Okay, yeah I'll see you soon." With that Gwen hung up the phone and turned to Rhys, "I'm sorry, I have to go and see Ianto, I need to know that he's alright."

"Go. I'll see you whenever you get back, yeah?" Rhys had asked the last part, although Gwen knew that he meant it more as a plea of 'come back' rather than how he had phrased it. With a nod of her head, she picked up some clothes and went to change before grabbing her cars keys and driving to the hospital.

* * *

Owen, when he got Jack's phone call was pleased for once. He didn't even ask if there was anything that he should bring and just told Jack quite plainly – and quickly for that matter – that he would get a taxi and be there as soon as he could.

Jack was only happy that Owen hadn't said that he was going to drive himself there.

* * *

The doctor had left the room a little while ago deciding that Ianto would be alright with some more rest and close watching. Jack had been desperate to get Ianto back to the hub, however the doctor's had told the captain that a few more days in a hospital bed wouldn't kill Ianto, so Jack had agreed.

It wasn't like he could really use the common Torchwood excuse of 'we have our own doctor' as he currently had a broken arm that was in a plaster cast and a sling.

* * *

Tosh and Gwen had arrived at a similar time, as Gwen was parking up when Toshiko was getting out of her car. Owen arrived a minute later in his taxi, paying the driver before rushing into the hospital reception.

Tosh and Gwen were at the desk and he made his way over to them, giving them a smile before looking back down at the receptionist and asking for the details that they needed. Once she had told them what they needed, they headed off to that exact location.

The pair of woman had made their way over to the reception desk and a moment later, Owen had stormed in thorough the doors and smiled at them before he turned his attention to the receptionist.

"We here to see Ianto Jones." He told her before she began to type away at her computer.

"I'm assuming that you're not family." She asked them looking at the three of them before turning her attention back to her computer screen. Owen felt like saying that they were, however he decided against it.

"We're just friends." Toshiko replied to her question before Owen could day anything in reply. Owen had thought for a moment that they wouldn't be allowed to see Ianto, because they were just his friends, however he remembered that Jack had been allowed to see him.

Gwen took the details that they were given and said a quick thank you, before the three of them left the main reception and waiting area and headed up towards the room number that Gwen had written down on a small piece of paper that she had in her jacket pocket.

Toshiko knocked on the room's door, purely out of courtesy, before she heard Jack's voice shouting out to them with a simple 'come in' and then the three of them entered the room and looked at Jack and Ianto.

Jack was sat on a chair next to Ianto's bedside. Ianto had an oxygen mask on, however despite that he was still trying his best to smile. Jack's military coat was laid out over him acting like an extra blanket, which in a way it was as the young Welshman looked at his arriving guests he smiled.

"Hi." Tosh said to both of them Jack replied and Ianto waved – all be it very lightly – with his left hand and gave her a smile. Toshiko handed the bag that she had brought with her to Jack who thanked her before placing it down beside him.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Gwen asked as she walked in behind Toshiko, who was now moving to grab some more of the chairs that were stacked in one of the corners of the private room – that Owen had insured for Ianto – and placing them by where Jack was sat.

"Alright," Ianto replied before taking another breath, "Thanks."

"That's alright."

Owen was the last to walk into the room. He and Ianto weren't ones who got on perfectly well and he was worried that Ianto may be annoyed with him – although he could see no reason why the Welshman would be as he had most likely saved his life- so he was putting it down to himself being paranoid.

When he did finally walk in, Gwen and Tosh had already sat down, Tosh was next to Jack and Gwen was sat opposite with an empty chair beside her. He shut the door quietly (a very unusual thing for him to do as he usually slammed them) and looked over to where Ianto lay first.

The Welshman was smiling at him through the oxygen mask and when Owen sat down he offered Ianto his good hand for the younger to shake. Ianto did and Owen felt his own smile increasing.

When he was sat down he noticed that Jack was still holding on to Ianto's hand and from the look and Gwen and Tosh's faces they had noticed to.

As the evening changed into morning Jack explained to them that he had already filled Ianto in on what he missed and told them what the doctor had said about Ianto going home soon. Owen had said that Ianto – and Jack – could stay with him if that was any help or that he could always stay at the hub, in order to help Jack if he needed it.

Jack had thanked him and the rest of the evening had been spent with the four of them all telling different stories to Ianto before the Welshman had become so tried that he almost couldn't keep his eyes open.

So Owen had decided that it was about time that they all went home and tried to get what little few remaining hours of sleep that they could, so all three of them left with only Jack staying in the room.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He told Ianto before calling out to Tosh before she left the room, "Do you think you can go to the hub tomorrow and check on Janet and Myfanwy? And could you transfer the rift monitor to my wrist strap, I'm going to stay here with Ianto."

"Sure." Tosh replied with a smile before heading towards the door again, "Bye Jack, Ianto."

It was Tosh that dropped Owen home that night before heading home herself and Gwen just headed straight home to Rhys, hoping that she could do them breakfast as he had done dinner last night.

Jack, as he had promised, remained with Ianto the whole time and when the Welshman woke up he was still there – asleep, with his head resting on the end of the bed by Ianto's hand (which he was still holding on to) – but still there never the less.

And Ianto couldn't help, but smile.

* * *

Alright I will have the next chapter up and Sunday or Monday and that one will be the last one for this story. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here's the last chapter of this story, sorry that it's short, however I am planning a sequel to be uploaded soon.

* * *

Ianto had to spend another couple of days in a hospital – which ended up equalling a week in total – to make sure that he was in a safe state to go home in. He was allowed a little while with his oxygen mask off each day (so long as he was under supervision) which made him a lot happier as well as it being easier for him to speak and allowed him to eat or drink something.

Jack got Tosh, Gwen and Owen to bring him a lot of grapes.

The doctors suggested that Jack gave Ianto three to six weeks off of work dependent on the job that he did, a longer amount of time off for the more manual labour that he did.

Jack had talked over it with the whole team and decided that Ianto could stay back at the hub and do what Tosh would usually do when they went out, tracking aliens from the inside of the hub, as well as still being allowed to work in the tourist office still.

Tosh would go out more and Owen would have to stay back as well, especially since he was still recovering from fighting that weevil and now he had an injured arm to add to his collection.

The cuts on Ianto's face were all healing well. None of them were bleeding anymore and his lip was already almost completely healed. His forehead and cheek were healing at a slower rate, but they were still healing and that was all that really mattered.

His ankle was indeed sprained like Owen had thought and his arm had been dislocated, but Owen had already sorted both of those that the doctors didn't have to much more to do for them. By the end of Ianto's six weeks off the doctors said that his ribs should be completely healed as well.

When they released Ianto from hospital, Jack was the one who took him back to his flat. They order pizza and sat on the sofa watching the television until Ianto yawned and asked to go to bed. Jack stayed with him that night, watching as Ianto slept, thinking of how easily that could have been taken away from him.

Tosh had found herself quite bored for the past few days as there hadn't been much in the way of work. She and Gwen and done an awful lot of weevil hunting and Jack had assisted them sometimes - when he could drag himself away from Ianto and the hospital for long enough – or when Owen was there.

Whenever Owen came back from the hospital he never seemed overly happy with any of them although it was slightly more obvious that his attitude was directed towards Ianto than it was all of them.

Gwen spent a lot of her time with Rhys trying to fix her relationship with him to the best of her ability. Toshiko looked at her, awestricken at how she could keep a relationship going outside of Torchwood, however it did manage to relight a flame of hope in her every time that Gwen told them something good about her and Rhys, that maybe she could manage with a relationship as well.

That was if he ever realised.

Torchwood was full of rubbish coffee and empty pizza boxes for three weeks, while Ianto was forced to rest at home and even though the team attempted to tidy it and clean the hub up, it never seemed to last.

Owen never seemed to help them tidy up, but Tosh was glad to see that he was recovering from his fight with the weevil and that he no longer had a black eye.

Ianto returned to work after his three weeks off and wasn't best pleased at the state of the hub and he took that out on Jack mainly, who promised to help him tidy it, although Tosh and the rest of the team never got to see it as he and Ianto must have done it that evening as when they returned the next morning the hub was completely spotless.

Owen and Ianto seemed to avoid each other as best as they could, although they wasn't really possible as they were both stuck in the hub.

The tourist office was bust for Ianto's first week back, but settled back to normal for the few weeks after.

Tosh was sat next to Ianto on the sofa telling him all about how she would be seeing her family soon. Ianto smiled at her and this routine went on for the next two weeks.

The team had done a lot more weevil hunting lately and at the same time you seemed to notice more with two members of your team being off work. Tosh had set her rift monitor program to notify Ianto of any rift movement at any point while they were out and Ianto had to say it was helpful.

Especially when it went off and annoyed Owen.

Posters were hung everywhere asking people to vote Saxon and more posters were everywhere around Cardiff at the minute and the city sometimes looked a bit of a mess when you really looked and Jack found himself doing an awful lot more of that lately either from the ground or from the top of high buildings.

The rift hadn't seemed to give them too much in the way of a break, however it did calm down for a while. Jack should have seen it coming, but he didn't even Ianto had thought the same thing.

Reports came in about people hearing old music in an abandoned building, so Jack took Tosh out to check it out with him even though Tosh was meant to be visiting her family later on for her grandfather's eighty eighth birthday and she was meant to be going to London for it.

He'd taken the SUV with them and Toshiko had been on the phone to her family speaking in Japanese until she put the phone down when they had arrived at the building, parked the SUV and climbed out.

Ianto had wanted to come with them, but Jack had told him to stay behind with Owen and Gwen, although he said that it shouldn't take them to long to sort it out.

He was wrong, but of course he wasn't to know that.

When he and Tosh left that morning it was the twentieth of January and Owen was sleeping on the couch. Ianto was doing paper work and watching the rift and Gwen was coming in later to join them. Jack could only hope that leaving Owen and Ianto alone was a smart idea, but he hoped that it was as it was the only real option that they had.

It wasn't like they were going to be stuck there forever now was it.

* * *

Okay I think I might write a sequel to this that will be closely based on the episode Captain Jack Harkness as I was always planning to take this into that episode as a sort of sequel, because I wanted to try and elaborate on the two different time lines that were featured in that episode.

Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and please review. Also I will update Look Right Through Me tomorrow - thanks for all of the reviews on that story so far.


End file.
